gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Disney Adventure
Sonic''' Disney Adventure ('''Also known as in UK: Sonic The Hedgehog: Disney World) Is an upcoming Sonic the Hedgehog game for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, PsVita, 3ds, Smart phones and PC, It will be the first game in a Sonic Title was Developed by Disney Interactive Studios. It was Rated E (Handheld Versions) and E10+ (Console Versions) in America for Fantasy Violence and Mild Lyrics (due to Dr. Eggman sings the songs Hellfire, Be Prepared and Friends on the other side in Boss Fights.) Playable Characters/Main Cast/The Main Protagonists Sonic the Hedgehog (Modern) Voiced By: Roger Craig Smith Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic) Voiced by: Vincent Martella from Phineas and Ferb. Miles " Tails" Prower (Classic and Modern) Voiced By: Colleen O'Shaughnessey Knuckles the Echidna (Classic) Voiced by: Thomas Sangster (In all Versions, Includes UK Version.) Blaze the Cat (Classic) Voiced by: Disney Channel Star Ashley Tisdale. Blaze the Cat (Modern) Voiced by: Avenger Assemble's Laura Bailey. Vector the Crocodile (Modern) Voiced By: Haley Joel Osment Mickey Mouse (Classic and Modern) Voiced by: Bret Iwan Donald Duck (Classic and Modern) Voiced By: Tony Anselmo Goofy Goof (Classic and Modern) Voiced by: Bill Farmer Daisy Duck (Classic and Modern) Voiced by: ???? Amy Rose (Classic) Voiced by: Disney Channel Star Alyson Stoner Playable Locations/Story Worlds #Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Atlantica (First Mini-game World, The Little Mermaid) #Beast's Castle (Second Mini-game World, Beauty and the Beast) #Mobius Downtown/San Fransokyo (SonicSATAM/Third Mini-game World, Big Hero 6) #100 Acre Wood/City Escape (Fourth Mini-game World, Winnie the Pooh Series/Sonic Adventure) #Enchancia (Fifth Mini-game World, Sofia the First: Once upon a Princess) #Timeless River (Mickey Mouse and Friends: The Early Years Shorts 1928-1949) #Space Panaroids (First Live-Action Mini-game World, Sixth Mini-game world, Tron) #Virginian Savage Forest (Seventh Mini-game world, Pocahontas) #Danville/Arendelle (Eight and Ninety Mini-game Worlds, Phineas and Ferb/Disney's Frozen) #Port Royal (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) #The City of Bells (The Hunchback of Nortde Dame) #Dr. Eggman's Fortress (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) #Temple of Doom (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) #Agrabah (Tenth Mini-game World, Alladin) #Muppet Broadway Theater (Second Live-Action Mini-game World, Eleventh Mini-game World The Muppets) #City of Heroes/Xandar (Third and Fourth Live-Action Mini-game Worlds, Twelth and Thirteenth Mini-gane Worlds The Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy) #Faraway Galaxy/Death Star (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) #Monstropolis (Monsters Incorporated) #Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) #Gravity Falls, Oregon (Gravity Falls) #Kingdom of Roses/Jollywood (Fourteenth Mini-game World, Snow white and The Seven Dwarfs/The 7D) #Middleburg/The Oddesey (Penn Zero: Part-time Hero) #Duckburg/St. Canard (Ducktales/Darkwing Duck) #Middleton (Kim Possible) #New Orleans (Fifteenth Mini-game World, The Princess and The Frog) #Corona/Kingdom of the Sun (Sixteenth and Seventeenth Mini-game Worlds, Tangled and The Emperor's New Groove) #Cinderella's Castle (Cinderella 2015) #Magical Playroom of Beyond (Toy Story 1) #Pixie Hollow (Tinker Bell) #Sleeping Kingdom (Sleeping Beauty) Trivia * This will be the First Sonic the Hedgehog Game to feature sing-along Minigames. * Many of the Mini-games Are from Musical numbers From Disney Movies From 1930–Present. * Unlike Sonic Generations, Classic Sonic will have dialogue, Mostly From 90's Television Shows, Original Lines, Disney XD Shows and The Like. Transcript (Intro Begins with Big Hero 6 song: On top of The World and Sonic encounters with is Past Self.) Modern Sonic: Who are You? Classic Sonic: I'm from the Past. Modern Sonic: Who's that with the Staff? (The Heroes see Maleficent.) Everyone: Maleficent! Maleficent: That's Right and I teamed up with all the Villains from the Past to the present. Pete: And I'm joining my Past Self! Classic Eggman: Sonic and Mickey you will never Save the World and/ Both: Your friends Now! (Evil Laugh) (Scene: Green Hil Zone: Tutorial) Classic Donald: To prove you're the Fastest hedgehog in The Universe, You have to train Right? Both Sonics: Yes, Donald! (Classic Sonic sees a mermaid.) Classic Sonic: Can I Speak to You? Modern Sonic: Wait! (Classic Sonic and Tails go to Atlantica.) Classic Sonic: Whoa! There's tones of merpeople Live there! Musical-themed Mini-games Atlantica #Swim this Way (Performers: Classic Sonic, Donald, Goofy and Ariel) #Part of Your World (Performers: Ariel and Modern Amy) #Under the Sea, Kingdom Hearts 2 Version (Performers: Sebastian, Classic Sonic, Classic Tails and Ariel) #Ursula's Firery Revenge (Performers: Rouge (First Phase) and Ursula (Full Song) ) Beast's Castle # Little Town (Performers: Modern Blaze and Belle) # Be Our Guest (Performers: Classic Team Sonic, Lumiere, The Dining Table Choir, Classic Blaze and Mrs. Potts) # Gaston (Performers: Strong Villager Men, LeFou, Classic Shadow, And Gaston) # The Mob Song (Performers: The Angry Mob, Classic Shadow and Gaston) # Tale as old as Time (Performers: Classic Sonic, Classic Tails, Classic Knuckles, Classic Blaze, Lumiere and Mrs. Potts) # Little Town and It's Reprise (Performers: Belle and Modern Blaze) 100 Acre Wood # The Tummy Song (Performers: Pooh Bear and Modern Sonic) # Hefalumps and Woozles (Performers: Heffalump and Woozle Chorus) # Someone like Me (Performers: Tigger nd Classic Silver) # The Backson Song (Performers: 100 Acre Wood Residents, Classic Team Sonic, Classic Team Rose, Modern Incarnations of the Protagonists (except Sonic), And Owl) # Finale (Performers: Everyone of the 100 Acre Wood and The Protagonists, In the Ending) Enchancia # I'm not ready To Be a Princess (Performers: Sofia and Classic Blaze) # True Sisters (Performers: Sofia and Modern Blaze) Virginian Savage Forest # Colors of the Wind, Tikal's Cover (Performer: Tikal) # Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Category:Crossover